Most music stands have a fixed base, and the music desk attachment is usually attached with a bolt and nut. This arrangement makes the music stands occupy considerable room when stored between performances.
This specification discloses a music stand having a folding leg structure, a vertical cylindrical post supported by the leg structure, a music desk support clamped to the top of the post, and a music desk bolted to the music desk support.